Demons Pancakes and Broken Plates
by Silver Butterfly 111
Summary: One-short: What happens when you put together an all-knowing demon, two annoyed twins and a pile of Smile-dip pancakes?


**Okay so this is going to be a one-shot that I'm basically writing because it seems like a funny idea and I'm bored...So that's a good combo to start out with. Right? No. Okay...I'm doing it anyway! Ha.**

 **Time Frame: Sometime after Dreamscaperers but before Sock Opera**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. *sad sigh* I wish.**

Dipper stared at his sister in disbelieving disgust and uncertainty. "Um...Mabel it's nine o'clock should you really be eating Smile-dip covered pancakes?" Mabel looked at her brother the picture of goofy seriousness. "Yes. Yes I should." Dipper groaned and rolled his eyes. "How did you get that stuff anyway? I don't remember you taking any of it from the convenience store." It was Mabel's turn to roll her eyes. "I don't have to tell you everything." Dipper frowned. "Mabel that stuff is supposed to be _banned_ in the U.S. It's technically illegal!" Mabel ignored that comment and ripped open another packet of Smile-dip and dumped it onto the ever-growing mound of pink sugar crystals already on her pancakes. After that was done she finally decided to respond to Dipper. "Well, technically a buzz kill." She replied. She picked up her fork and sat cross-legged on the bedroom floor to eat her pancakes.

There was an abrupt outburst of laughter and the room's colors suddenly grew dim The twins groaned in unison as Bill appeared in the air between the two. "Pine Tree a buzz kill? Hahaha, you kill me Shooting Star." Mabel glared at the triangle demon. Her grip tightened around her fork as she pointed it threateningly at the demon. Bill scoffed and rolled his eye. "Sheesh, apparently you don't know what it sounds like when someone agrees with you," Bill turned to Dipper ignoring Mabel. "What's her problem?"

Dipper glared in response. "You're here, that's her problem." "Aw, come on Pine Tree it was just a job kid." Dipper folded his arms across his chest. "Don't you have somewhere better to be?" Bill's tone changed to one of mock disappointment. "That hurts Pine Tree, didn't you miss me?" Dipper's glare intensified. Bill floated lazily over to the window and turned to face the twins again.

"You two are smarter than you look like I said before. But you're also impossibly naive. I've been watching you two for longer than you think." Mabel glared, her eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah? Then prove it jerk!" "Gladly, Shooting Star." Bill floated towards Dipper and the two stared each other down for a moment before Bill started to smirk. "You still have a crush on that redhead cashier girl." Dipper gritted his teeth as he felt himself blush with a mixture of anger and embarrassment that the demon knew about his crush on Wendy. "Poor, sad, pathetic little Pine Tree." Bill mocked as he watched Dipper's face charge color. "You leave my brother alone.' Mabel shouted from her side of the room, Bill turned toward her with an amused glint in his eye, "I can do whatever I want Shooting Star. You asked me to prove I've been watching you."

"That doesn't mean you can embarrass my brother!" Mabel screamed. Bill laughed. "Sure it does, how else am I going to have fun and prove you wrong at the same time? You of all people should understand fun Shooting Star." Bill pointed out. Mable's temper snapped and she threw her fork at Bill. The demon raised his hand and the fork simply froze in mid air. "Oh no, a fork." Bll said in a bored tone. "Come on Shooting Star, at least make an effort next time. You're so predictable." Mable folded her arms across her chest. "Am not." She retorted. "Are so." Bill replied.

"Am not!"

"Are so."

"Am not!"

Are s-"

"Quick acting like five year-olds!" Dipper snapped now slightly over his embarrassment. Mabel snapped her mouth shut in an attempt to be the more mature person in the argument, but she couldn't stop herself from muttering under her breath. "He started it." Bill replied in his bored tone. "It's not my fault you think of ridiculous things like giant hamster balls and kitten fists." Mabel scowled. "I can be serious!" Mabel yelled. Bill raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Really? Because the stack of Smile-dip pancakes says otherwise." Mabel's face turned red with anger. She picked up the stack of pancakes and set them gently on the floor. She glared at Bill and then lowered her eyes to stare at the empty plate.

Taking this as a sign of his victory Bill faced Dipper again. "So kid if you don't want me around then I guess you don't want to know about what your Uncle is hiding from you." Dipper looked at the demon, his expression changing from one of hatred to mild curiosity. The demon knew that he was winning the boy over and Dipper knew it too. Dipper shook his head in an attempt to stop his curiosity from taking over and making him do something stupid. "You're lying! Why would Stan hide something from us?" Bill smirked. "How do you know I'm lying? Everyone has secrets Pine Tree. Face it Pine Tree you can't trust anyone." Dipper looked away from the demon as those words started to sink in.

A loud noise brought Dipper out of his dark thoughts. Bill was bright red and the shattered remains of Mabel's pancake plate lay scattered across the attic bedroom's wooden floor. Dipper covered his mouth with the palm of his hand to muffle his laughter. Mabel's grin of triumph quickly faded as Bill turned toward her with orange fire blazing on his palms. "Why you little-" the three of them turned to face the door, they could hear footsteps approaching. Mabel grinned again. "Ooh, Stan's coming. You are so busted." Bill laughed and simply began to fade into thin air. "Not this time kids, sweet nightmares." Then he was gone and a second later Stan opened the bedroom door. "What happened here!" He yelled taking in the twins angry expressions, the shattered plate and the stack of Smile-dip pancakes. "Nevermind I don't want to know, clean this mess up and go to bed." He ordered before he retreated from the room and shut the door. Dipper carefully pushed the pieces broken plate under his bed so he could deal with them later, then he sat down on the floor across from Mabel and the two of them shared the Smile-dip pancakes. There was no way they were going to sleep tonight.


End file.
